<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Am I Your Hero/I Am My Monster by flynnaw00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686453">Am I Your Hero/I Am My Monster</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnaw00/pseuds/flynnaw00'>flynnaw00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into The Twoieverse One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Corrupted Steven Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnaw00/pseuds/flynnaw00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven tries to save Beach City.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Into The Twoieverse One Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Am I Your Hero?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you don’t know who Hero Steven is, I’ll explain it a little bit here: he’s an alternate universe Steven where he goes to each planet to free people, acting and dressing up as their “hero”. This has given him something of a saviour complex where he thinks ONLY HE can save people and that he has no purpose if he doesn’t. He isn’t aware of this, but he has it. Backstory is on @sutimetravelau on tumblr.com… but he isn’t the main focus. This was more made for fans of the blog but if u aren’t and are just here then I hope u still enjoy this!</p><p>Also Hero will be referred to as Steven since he’s in his own universe and doesn’t know any of the other Twoie’s or young Steven. </p><p>Here we go! Hope you enjoy!</p><p>TW: body horror, Seraphim imagery, arson, and a brief mention of emeto.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steven slid open the balcony door nervously, stepping into his room that he just now realized looked a lot smaller. He knew he was still glowing pink, and it thrummed in his veins, making his heart beat faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and flopped down on the bed, feeling exhausted after the day he’d had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, his phone rang. He paled, knowing it was Connie. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He picked up his phone and stared at the screen for a moment. Should he talk to her? He should, right? If he didn’t, she’d get worried and </span>
  <em>
    <span>come over</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be terrible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he definitely didn’t want to talk to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and picked up anyways, holding the phone to his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Connie… Uh- this isn’t really a good time…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“What? Oh.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Connie’s voice came from the other end. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, I… just wanted to check up on you. We haven’t spoken since the hospital. Are you okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven gulped. “Never better. Just-- a lot is going on and uh… I’m tired.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“A lot? Do you wanna talk about it?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m tired.” Steven sighed. “Please, just… I’ll call you later, okay?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay…  Bye, Ste--”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He hung up before she could finish. He felt a pang of guilt afterwards, but it went away quick enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tossed his phone back onto the bed and buried his head in his hands. He felt his stomach coil and twist, and a chill spread across his front. His breathing quickened and his ears were buzzing. Faintly, he could hear his own thoughts reflected back at him from the TV:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can you help me unfix all the people I fixed?” Steven asked sheepishly to Amethyst.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re nothing without your friends!” Jasper taunted, kneeling over him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The Universe doesn’t </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>need</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> a saviour anymore- isn’t that great?” Connie said, smiling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then it was images: he felt the weight of Jasper in his hand, he felt the buzzing of pink go through him before he realized it was too late to stop his fatal blow. He felt his hands gripping that pillar and rearing his head back--</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped and shut off the TV. In the reflection, he saw his Diamond eyes. Time seemed to freeze around him as he stared back at himself. Back at what was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be the Universe’s saviour. But now that was over-- nobody needed saving anymore. All colonies were free, all gems were hopefully on his side, the Diamonds were peaceful- there was no need for a hero anymore. All he was was some stupid kid in a costume with Diamonds in his eyes and a pit in his stomach. He wasn’t a hero-- he was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diamond.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He finally tore his gaze away from the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, no. He wasn’t a Diamond-- he wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pink Diamond</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was stupid-- it was disproven back when his gem got taken out--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched and he keeled over, whimpering and holding his stomach, feeling bile twist in it and climb up his throat. He swallowed it down and wiped his watering eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why? Why was this happening to him? He was the savior of the galaxy, a hero! He should be praised and loved and rewarded for his efforts-- not left behind and forgotten to turn into the very thing he was fighting against!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he knew that was a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had done so many horrible things over the past few days-- had hurt so many people… How could he call himself a hero after that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat back against the bed, gripping his thighs and staring up at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he call himself a hero if he never saved anyone? If he never helped anyone? If all he did was hurt…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eye caught onto the painting in his room- the one of him and Garnet: him as an angel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scowled, feeling a little jealous of the painting Steven. How come </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> him was an angel? Huh? Wasn’t he also an angel? Maybe even </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>!? What did little Steven have that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” He gasped, sitting up. “That’s it! I just… I just have to be like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” He stared at the angel Steven. “Saving people… helping others… yeah…” He nodded, feeling himself beam a bit too wide. He gulped and ran a hand through his messy hair. “I can still be a hero… I can make up for this…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He dashed to the closet and threw on his boots, gloves, and cape, not bothering with changing anything else or putting in his signature earrings. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt a twinge of fear at the pink, the Diamonds, the messy hair, the eyebags--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed some eyeliner and smeared it on with some eyeshadow. It was a bit messy, but fine. It was fine. He looked better already!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beamed wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a HERO!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His shout cracked the mirror, splitting his reflection apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“STEVEN!?” Called Pearl frantically. “STEVEN, IS THAT YOU!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They rushed upstairs, and Steven met them in his bedroom, putting on a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amethyst winced. “Uh, what’s with the… outfit? I thought you didn’t have to dress up anymore since… no more freedom missions?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, I know!” Steven grinned. “Just thought I’d… patrol the city! Y’know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl, Garnet, and Amethyst exchanged looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Pearl asked. “There aren’t any enemy gems or corrupted gems in Beach City-- and there’s hardly any criminals! There isn’t even a police force here there’s so little!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-- well… Um… Someone might need… </span>
  <em>
    <span>saving!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Little Homeworld tower is </span>
  <em>
    <span>awfully</span>
  </em>
  <span> high and someone could fall off! They haven’t finished installing the guard rails, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… guess…?” Amethyst said uneasily. She looked at Steven again and bit her lip. “Why’re you so… tall?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh! Uh--” Steven looked down at himself. Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> he tall? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” He answered cheerfully. “Maybe it’s a growth spurt? Just-- don’t worry about it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steven,” Garnet frowned, tapping away her visor. “We’re worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay!” Steven said. “Really. Just gonna go out for patrol, you won’t even know I’m gone.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gems looked at each other in concern. Steven gulped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet sighed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We’ll take your word for it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Bye!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steven yanked open the porch door with his super speed and flew out. He hovered in the air for a bit, catching his breath. Wow, that was… intense. He gulped and looked around, feeling himself relax a little bit up in the clouds. He smiled-- he always loved that he could actually fly in his pink form (even if everything else sucked). It made his cape look super cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. No, no time for distractions or fun. He needed to make up for all his terrible behaviour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flew over the city, scanning for any signs of trouble. Immediately, he noticed the Big Donut’s donut falling. He gasped and swooped down, readjusting it. He flew a bit back and put his hands on his hips, proud of his work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There! First heroic deed of the day!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flew up again and kept scanning. To his dismay, as the minutes ticked by, he noticed nothing happening. Nobody seemed to be in trouble. He frowned. Maybe someone was in peril at Little Homeworld. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flew there and circled the tower before landing on the very top of it and scanning below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed fine. People were even having a nice baseball game down below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was fine. Nobody was in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wasn’t good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down on the top, feeling himself panic again. How was he supposed to be a hero if there was nobody to be a hero </span>
  <em>
    <span>for</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He couldn’t just wait around for someone to be in danger! He needed danger and he needed it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down in thought and saw a pot on the edge of the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped down from the tall structure on top of the tower and walked over to the pot, glancing around. Nobody was around… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down below. It seemed Amethyst was having her baseball game… if this pot fell on them, it’d probably ruin it or hurt someone…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could really think about what he was doing, he shoved the pot off the tower and flew down, chasing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WATCH OUT!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gem at home base looked up and screamed. Steven grinned and swooped in, catching the pot just before it hit the gem. He hoisted it up with a grunt, pink pulsing through his veins, and set it on some scaffolding.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my stars!” The gem cried. “Thank you, Steven! You saved me!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steven’s pupils shrank and he beamed. “I did?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Wh- of course you did!” The gem said. “If that fell on me, it’d probably crack me!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steven’s smile grew wider. “Always happy to help!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He glanced around at the rest of the field, who were smiling at him. Amethyst gave him a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bowed to them graciously and then flew off, soaring faster than he had before. His heart was pounding in his chest. He could have </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously </span>
  </em>
  <span>hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saved her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And everyone loved it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He panted and looked around more, seeing who else he could save. In the distance, he saw Garnet walking towards her regular couple’s counseling spot. Steven flew overhead and hid above a tree, making sure Garnet didn’t spot him before he spat directly at the tree, filling his head with violent thoughts to make sure it did just as he wanted it to. He flew off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The roots of the tree came out, twisting into legs, it’s bark split off into a cape and it’s branches curved into menacing arms. It roared at Garnet. Garnet shouted in surprise and backed up, readying her gauntlets.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Garnet!” Steven cried out, flying in front of her and taking a blow from the tree to his chest, ripping some of his shirt. He summoned his shield and parried it’s next attack.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ve got you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed the tree and slammed his fist into its base, splitting it clean in half and sending it flying. The rest fell over, dead. He turned to face her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet was staring at him in shocked silence before nodding slowly and giving a thumbs up. “Um. Thank you, Steven.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He winked and gave her finger guns. “No problem, Garnet! I’m happy to help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blasted off towards the skies, feeling his spirits lift with him. He spun amongst the clouds and giggled in glee. He saved them! He saved them!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But is two enough to make up for all he’s done?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t. He needed to save </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at Little Homeworld. If only an enemy gem were here to destroy the city… or there was some kind of natural disaster like a flood or an earthquake or a fire--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widened. Fire! He could--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was he thinking!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Setting the entirety of Little Homeworld on fire!? What if someone got hurt? All of Bismuth’s hard work, burnt to the ground…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But somewhere in him, in the darkest recesses of his mind, he reassured himself that as long as he put it out, it’d be okay. That he’d be the biggest hero ever-- that everyone would praise and love him for putting out the horrible fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But if he couldn’t do it--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he totally </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Saviour of the Galaxy</span>
  </em>
  <span>… he’d fought so many people, fixed disasters much worse than a silly old fire!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, his face somewhat swelling as he floated down. He landed behind a tall building, peeking into the alleyway to see if any gems were around before making his way out towards Lapis’ design studio. She liked candles and stuff when she painted, so there was bound to be a lighter. Strolling in, he hoped she was too engrossed in her painting to notice him. Thankfully, he was able to slip by and snatch a lighter, tucking it into his boot.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Um… what’re you doing?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steven yelped, launching into the ceiling and cracking his head against it. Lapis winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what do you mean???” Steven asked nervously. “I was just saying hi!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, well, hi.” Lapis waved. “You wanna see something I’m working on?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Um.” Steven floated down slowly. “No, not really. I mean-- I’d love to normally but I’m kinda in t-the middle of something.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh…” Lapis frowned. “Well, alright… come swing by later, though!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Will do!” Steven said, then flew out and back to his alley behind the tall building. He sank against it and let out a breath. He felt the lighter shift against his thigh. He frowned and took it out. Should he really be doing this…? He knew that he could easily just fix it, and there were, like, a ton of water gems in Little Homeworld just in case (though he really hoped that it wouldn’t come to that-- that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the only one to do it).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath in and flicked on the lighter, putting it’s flame against the wood of the house and blowing on it so it went to the front, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven screamed and dropped the lighter, igniting the nearby bushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl and Bismuth were staring at him in a mixture of shock and horror. Steven gulped and laughed nervously, feeling himself swell a bit. “Pearl! B-Bimsuth! Hi!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Were you setting that </span>
  <em>
    <span>house on fire</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Bismuth fumed. “What the hell’s wrong with you!?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steven felt his stomach drop. “I-- I wasn’t--”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“What else could that have been!?” Bismuth retaliated. “You were holding a LIGHTER to a WOOD building!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Bismuth! Steven!” Pearl shrieked. “The fire!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven and Bismuth looked around. The fire spread to the nearby woods and was also invading Little Homeworld rapidly. Steven swallowed and flew into the air, looking over the two location and whimpering, frozen in place as gems and humans ran around panicking. Lapis was out of her studio, grabbing water from the ocean and trying to tackle the fire in Little Homeworld.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven flew down to her.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“H-hey, Lapis!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Steven! You’ve gotta help me!” Lapis pleaded. “This fire’s spreading </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> fast!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-- I know that! It’s spread to the woods already!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Lapis gasped. “No!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I know! You go focus on the woods, I’ll take the city!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay!” Lapis flew off to the woods. Steven looked down at the fires and noticed the pots laying scattered near the scaffolding. He grabbed one and filled it with water from the ocean, then splashed it onto a building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! NO!” Steven cried. “Shoot! Uh- Lapis?! Any Lapis Lazuli’s around!?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little Homeworld was in utter chaos, fire was eating up people’s homes, their belongings. His world was crashing around him, scaffolding going up in flames and toppling beams and pots. All Steven could do was float in the air as fire sirens rang in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“-ven?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was being shaken by someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Steven?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven snapped out of it and locked eyes with Nice Lapis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lapis!” He beamed. “What-- are you here to help?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course! And you should, too. I need you to get everyone out of Little Homeworld, okay?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steven nodded, dropping the pot he had been holding and blasting off to help. He collected poofed gems, healed cracked ones, bubbled and sent them off, helped people and gems out from fiery buildings, and flew them all to safety out of Little Homeworld. Every time he flew another person out, he looked back and saw just how much destruction he had caused. The fire department and the Lapis’ were doing their best, but the fire kept going, swallowing Little Homeworld’s signature tower and sending it crumbling down into a big plume of smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven flew in, the world a blur, and helped firefighters out from under scaffolding. Once they were all safe, he numbly flew back to the rescued gems and citizens and distributed shock blankets. They thanked him for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t feel as good anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Steven was told to leave, that putting out the fires would take a long time and that they were making progress. That he had ‘done enough’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven didn’t object to the firefighters and warped home, tugging his cape around himself like it was a shock blanket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steven!” Connie shouted. Steven jolted and tugged his cape tighter. “Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie put a hand to her face. “I knew it! You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> swelling and glowing again! What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>happening</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you? Something’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>obviously</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven gulped. “I uh… I’m just a little shaken up after the fire…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bismuth looked up from her place on the couch, narrowing her eyes at him. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl swatted her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven backed up a little. “I-- yeah. I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie frowned. “That </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> explain it… It was a pretty intense fire…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bismuth stood. “Steven, I know you’re a good guy, but--”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Bismuth, not now!” Pearl hissed. Bismuth shook her head. “No. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know why you did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did what?” Connie asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven’s breath quickened. “I-- I don’t-- it was an accident--” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not leaving.” Garnet said. “You’ve done enough running.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steven narrowed his eyes and took a step towards the door. Amethyst got up and blocked it off along with Connie and Greg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up, dude. We just wanna help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you don’t. You can’t help me.” Steven scowled. “Now move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you do it?” Bismuth asked again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bismuth, shut it!” Pearl hissed again, swatting her arm. Bismuth frowned and sighed. “Fine.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do what!?” Connie asked again. “What’d you do?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what you said earlier.” Amethyst noted. “Whatever you did, you can talk it out with us.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I really can’t.” Steven took a step back, looking up at the ceiling. He jumped up, but was snatched back down by Garnet by his cape. He choked and fell to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No running. We just want to help.” Garnet said, kneeling down. Steven snarled at her and pushed her away. “Leave me alone! You guys </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> help me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not!?” Connie demanded, walking up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven buried his head in his hands, swelling up and disentending wildly. Connie backed up a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should get you back to the hospital…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“HOSPITAL!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Pearl and Amethyst cried at the same time. “When were you at the hospital!?” Pearl cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell them!?” chastised Connie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What good would it have done!?” Steven yelled. “There’s no point!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“We could’ve been there for you!” Pearl fretted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah!? Like you were there for me with Spinel!? Like with White!? Like with LITERALLY everything!?” Steven screamed. “You’ve NEVER been there for me! Even if you were, you never stuck around! I’M the Savior of the Galaxy, NOT you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, cool it.” Amethyst frowned.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“SCREW OFF!” Steven stomped the floor, breaking boards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone backed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg looked around at the baffled group and then took a step forward, hands up in surrender. “Whoa, kiddo. This-- uh-- this isn’t an interrogation, this is an intervention, we don’t wanna make you feel threatened, and we hope you don’t do the same to us…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven snarled at him and kicked the nearby wall, anger pulsing through him like fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Garnet commanded, holding his shoulder. Steven brushed it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s been going on with you?” Pearl asked. “Please, tell us why you’re acting like this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven whirled on her, diamond eyes furious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna know!? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>REALLY </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanna know!? </span>
  <b>FINE! I’m Steven Universe, Saviour of the Galaxy, right?!” </b>
  <span>He threw his arms out, then growled and gripped his head, looking down at his hands again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But lately, I’ve been doing a lot of </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>things that a Saviour of the Galaxy WOULD <em>NOT</em> DO!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Like what? Growing an evil cactus?” Amethyst asked. “That was a mistake--”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>“NO!”</b>
  <span> He snarled. “Like </span>
  <b>
    <em>SHATTERING JASPER!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone gasped, horror filling their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you’re joking, right?” Connie asked, mortified. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>“NO!</b>
  <span> I SHATTERED JASPER, BROUGHT HER BACK, WENT TO HOMEWORLD, TRIED TO SHATTER WHITE DIAMOND, WENT BACK AND THEN-- THEN---” He started shaking, buzzing with white hot energy, it pulsing out and cracking the floorboards little by little. “THEN I FELT </span>
  <em>
    <span>HORRIBLE</span>
  </em>
  <span>! SO I THOUGHT </span>
  <em>
    <span>MAYBE </span>
  </em>
  <span>I COULD </span>
  <em>
    <span>MAKE IT UP</span>
  </em>
  <span> SOMEHOW BY SAVING PEOPLE-- BECAUSE IF I SAVE PEOPLE, THEN I’M A </span>
  <b>HERO </b>
  <span>AGAIN! And it was g-going pretty good, too! UNTIL I noticed that NOBODY NEEDS SAVING ANYMORE!!! AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BE </span>
  <b>SAVIOUR OF THE GALAXY</b>
  <span> IF THERE’S NOBODY TO </span>
  <b>
    <em>SAVE!?”</em>
  </b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet delicately reached out a hand. “Steven…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven ignored her. “SO THEN I DECIDED IF I COULDN’T </span>
  <em>
    <span>FIND</span>
  </em>
  <span> TROUBLE, I’D </span>
  <em>
    <span>MAKE </span>
  </em>
  <span>SOME! And- and I wasn’t REALLY thinking but I pushed a pot off of a roof, saving someone from being crushed, made an evil tree me a-attack GARNET, AND, YES, BISMUTH, I BURNED DOWN LITTLE HOMEWORLD!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>More horror passed through the group. Connie covered her mouth, tears brought to her eyes. Greg looked lost, eyes wide and mouth agape. Garnet’s shoulders dropped as she stared helplessly at Steven. Bismuth’s expression was fearful and pitying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BUT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! DO YOU </span>
  <em>
    <span>REALLY</span>
  </em>
  <span> THINK I WANTED TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF HUNDREDS OF HOMES!?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He pointed at Pearl and Bismuth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IF IT WASN’T FOR YOU TWO, I WOULDN’T HAVE DROPPED THE LIGHTER AND BEEN ABLE TO STOP IT IN TIME!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-- this was your OWN FAULT, Steven!” Bismuth retorted sharply. “Don’t blame this on me!”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But it’s YOUR FAULT! I-- I-- I can’t be--”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His anger quelled a bit and he panted, looking down at the crushed floor boards, nails sticking up around him like spikes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you do it?” Connie asked, fighting back tears. “Why did you burn down Little Homeworld? Just so you could be a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>hero’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>again?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yes!” Steven snapped. “Because if I’m not a hero, who am I? If I’m not Saviour of the Galaxy, then why am I still here? Why am I still around? Nobody needs me, nobody </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> me and I don’t need anyone either!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what? Steven, no, we- we all love you--” Greg reassured, getting up and walking towards him. “Even if you made a mistake, we can talk it out…”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steven put up a jagged shield, pushing his father back to his seat. Greg gulped, hand over his heart in fright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He looked around at his family: terrified of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a hero, am I?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He dropped to his knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the opposite of a hero.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tears filled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... I’m a monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wings burst from his back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Am My Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It doesn't work out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn my boy fucked up huh</p><p>tw// Seraphim imagery, flooding, arson, indirect death of wildlife (mentioned like once), body horror?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sidewalks shook.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The ocean roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The sky split apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Descending from the sky with six golden wings was a gigantic monster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body was a snowy white, with four limbs that ended in paws with thick, black claws on the end. He stood almost humanly, with his mammalian legs and arms. On the outer wrists were two golden spikes. His neck was elongated with golden spikes trailing up the side to the head laden with sixteen black and gold eyes, completely covering his gigantic face. Sprouting from its skull were three horns and two tusks including a golden halo with three diamond points that went inwards towards the head as if mocking the old Steven.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“ALL IS FINE!”</em>
  </b>
  <span> It bellowed to every citizen telepathically, racking their minds. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“YOUR SAVIOUR AND KING IS HERE TO FREE YOU OF THE HARDSHIPS OF YOUR LIVES! ALL YOU MUST DO IS LET ME HELP YOU!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>It skimmed it’s tail along the water, flooding Little Homeschool and uprooting the already burnt debris. People screamed and ran before being carried away in the waves. It turned to the forest and did the same, the trees toppling over and killing hundreds of wildlife. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>“LET ME HELP YOU! LET ME HELP YOU!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Amethyst shrieked, covering her ears. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I think he’s trying to put out Little Homeworld!” Pearl yelled. She looked to Steven and cupped her hands around her mouth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“STEVEN! PLEASE STOP! YOU’RE MAKING IT WORSE!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven looked over and fell silent for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then his voice boomed throughout the city, glitching and unnatural, making everyone scream in pain:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“LET ME HELP-- HELP-- HELP-- LET ME-- ME-- HELP ME-- HELP ME-- HELP--”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re trying to!” Greg called. “Please! Steven! Calm down!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t think he’ll listen to us!” Pearl shouted, tears in her eyes. “How do we solve this?! What do we do???”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There has to be a way to change him back!” Connie shouted over his voice. “Right!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet frowned deeply. “... as long as he feels like a monster, he’ll stay a monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot warped into the house. Lapis flew down immediately.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry I’m late! The forest was on f-fire and then it got flooded by THAT thing and--” She sighed. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>that thing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peridot and Bismuth landed behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet frowned. “... that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Steven.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven rose off the ground, his golden wings causing bursts of water to splay out and flood the shoreline. He looked around and set his sights on the town.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>“HELP-- HELP-- HELP-- HELP--”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bismuth groaned in pain. “We need to-- to keep him away from the town! He doesn’t know what he’s doing!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re right!” Garnet said. “Connie, go into town and help evacuate everyone, we’ll go and try to keep him away.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Right!” Connie said, rushing off on Lion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You three,” Garnet said, addressing the B-Team. “Lure him into the ocean and hold him there.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She put her hands on Pearl and Amethyst’s shoulders. “Let’s go, guys.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They fused. Alexandrite stood tall and marched out into the ocean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steven!” She called. “Get away from the town! Come here!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Steven roared at her, his message</span>
  <b>
    <em> “HELP-- HELP-- HELP--”</em>
  </b>
  <span> still on repeat as he ran towards the town. Alexandrite pulled out Amethyst’s whip and yanked him back to the ocean, holding him tight in her arms. “Come on!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Steven spread his wings and smacked her in the face, throwing back his head and cutting her jaw with his horns. She yelped and was thrown back, unfusing in the air. Bismuth and Peridot flew by, Bismuth striking one of his horns. He snarled at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That got his attention.” Bismuth said. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“SORRY, STEVEN!” Peridot called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven got down on his haunches and flexed his wings, soaring after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OH, SHOOT!” Peridot screamed, zipping to the side as Lapis used the ocean to chain him down. He snarled and roared, trying to slip his wings out, to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got him!” Lapis hollered. “But I can’t hold him forever!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Crystal Gems ran to shore, staring up at Steven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what do we do?” Amethyst asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t just leave him like this!” Pearl protested shrilly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to reach him in there. We need to bring out his humanity.” Garnet stated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amethyst sighed. “Ugh, you know who would be great at that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHO!?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>“STEVEN!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>From up above, the Diamond's ship floated down. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yoo-hoo! Steven!~” Spinel called down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a bad time?” Blue asked from the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta be kidding me.” Amethyst deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ship landed and Spinel jumped out, holding Steven’s discarded white, ankle height, boot. “Your forgot your boooo~ooot!~” She opened her eyes. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>AAAAUUUUGHH-AA</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here!?” Yellow asked, stepping out of the ship. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is something like this </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> happening when we show up for a visit?” White wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that thing?” Asked Blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>That thing’</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Steven.” Garnet said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the Diamonds gasped. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What!?” Yellow barked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impossible!” White declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he… corrupted?” Blue whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how?” Yellow asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet shook her head. “Nevermind that. We have to change him back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yellow rubbed her hands together. “Leave it to me!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She came forward, shooting her powers at Steven. It shrunk his head a bit, then he roared and the power wore off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With my new power I should be able to alter his physical form…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s resisting. Maybe he needs to </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>better first. I can help with that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue summoned her cloud and blew it towards him. He huffed and used his wings to blow it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look out!” Yellow said, pushing Blue aside. It hit her and Spinel and they started laughing uncontrollably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” She cackled. “Your new power didn’t work e-either! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahaha!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” White said, pushing both aside. “I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>how to help. If I connect with him and he speaks through me: maybe we’ll understand what he’s going through…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She stopped in front of Steven and shut her eyes, gem flashing brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, then, do you hear me, Steven? Just relax and let me in…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her eyes flashed yellow and she cried out in pain, sobbing immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“LET ME HELP YOU! LET ME HELP-- HELP-- HELP-- HELP-- LET ME-- HELP!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>They chanted in unison, her out loud, and him telepathically to everyone else.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“WHITE!” Blue and Yellow ran over. “White, snap out of it!” Yellow commanded, shaking her. White disconnected and fell into the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>White wiped her eyes. “That's not Steven anymore… his consciousness has been reduced to practically nothing!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, stars…” Blue said, tears coming to her own eyes. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Steven roared again, one pair of wings busting out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hold him much longer!” Lapis said, straining. Blue’s sadness encompassed everyone and Lapis fell, taken by surprise, and released him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue gasped, wiping her eyes. “No! I didn’t mean to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven roared and flapped his wings, spreading the ocean out around him. He snarled and his eyes glowed. His halo swiveled around his body and the three points conjoined in the middle. From his halo. A laser fired at the shore, messily kicking up sand and sending everyone else flying. The Diamonds ran back to shore, dodging the laser the best they could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven’s halo dimmed and returned to normal as he hovered in the air. He looked up and prepared to launch himself skyward before the Cluster grabbed his leg. Steven snarled at it and flapped his wings harder. The Cluster dragged him back down, forming another arm to hold him in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl groaned on the beach, squinting up at the scene. She gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amethyst ran up. “Guys! Look! The Cluster’s trying to hold Steven down!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can’t believe it! He’s even stronger than the Cluster!” Peridot exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let your guard down.” Bismuth said. “He could break free at any moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pearl frowned. “Deep inside this… monster… Steven must be in there… so </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew something was going on-- I--” Amethyst gripped her hair. “Why didn’t I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> something!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we don’t get through to him, he’ll stay like this forever!” Sapphire sobbed. Ruby cried with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greg backed away from Steven, terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, you should get outta here before you get hurt.” Amethyst said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Greg shouted, planting his foot down. “Everytime gem stuff happens, I run the other way! This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> son! And he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be angry. Because I didn’t protect him!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t protect him from </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Blue lamented. “He’s like this because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>us!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re the source of Steven’s suffering…” Yellow sobbed. “Making him act like Pink, locking him away in that tower… Having him liberate the whole galaxy… what were we <em>thinking!?”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spinel sobbed comically loud, blowing her nose into her pigtails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all MY fault!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spinel, don’t be silly!” White blubbered. “Everyone knows that all of this is because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Spinel retorted. “It’s me! I tried to wipe his friends memories so he would die alone on a barren </span>
  <em>
    <span>world</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that was because you were angry with Pink! And if Pink hurt you it’s because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Like I hurt Yellow and Blue and Steven and everyone in the entire Universe!!!” She wailed. “This is all my fault!!!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, it is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked up, watching Connie hop down on Lion, a determined look on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you hurt him! But this isn’t the time to make this all about you! That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> helping! Maybe Steven would care how sad you are because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>puts everyone else’s feelings first-- but he can’t do that for you right now because… he needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> this time! We </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> had Steven when we needed him. But the only person who’s never had </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steven</span>
  </em>
  <span> is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Steven! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s always been there for us… so… how can </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> be here for him </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet fused back together, uplifted by her speech. “I know how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“LET ME-- LET ME-- FREE ME! FREE-- LET ME-- HELP!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Steven roared against the Cluster, grabbing it and sinking his claws in before tossing it over his shoulder. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He flapped his wings and flew skyward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Garnet frowned. “Hm. The wings will make it difficult…” She glanced over at Lapis, then looked up at Yellow. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yellow, make me and Lapis as big as him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue, lift everyone up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone else: get in line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it!” Greg nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to show Steven some love.” Garnet said triumphantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven was still up in the sky, flying towards Little Homeworld, the town, and the forest. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lapis flew up, as big as him, and smiled. “Hey, buddy! Sorry, but you can’t go over there right now!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Steven backed up and then huffed, charging at her. She took the blow and held him close. “Rrgh! Steven! Please!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She wrapped him tight and then dove down to the water. He gasped and flew them up at the last second. She used the ocean to grab his legs and yank him down. He fell against the ocean floor with a huff and growled, flexing his wings to fly off again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“STEVEN!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looked up. Everyone was charging at him with big smiles on their faces and open arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“STEVEN!!!~”</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>Garnet hugged him close. He struggled against her hold, screaming and roaring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steven, when I fell apart you were there for me. I want to be there for you now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His struggling weakened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Steven. I’m here…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven stopped struggling, staring in disbelief as everyone came up and hugged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lapis wrapped her arms around him from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steven, I-- I know how it feels to feel like a monster: to feel so angry at the world, like you can’t trust anyone.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She hugged him tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many people</span>
  </em>
  <span> who you can trust right now… and I want to be one of them.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Steven whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Stchu-ball! Whatever you need, I’ll make it happen!” Greg cried, thudding his fists against Steven’s chest, crying. “You hear me!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steven! You never gave up on me for some reason I don’t understand! I’ll do the same for you!” Peridot shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you feel bad!” Amethyst bawled. “Believe me, I get it. Sometimes it feels like you’re never gonna like yourself but… it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible</span>
  </em>
  <span>, man!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steven!” Pearl cried out. “I know how bad it feels to do something horrible just to fix it! I know the guilt! You feel like you’re never going to be forgiven, that you’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad person</span>
  </em>
  <span> but-- but that’s not true! We can talk this out! I forgive you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven grumbled weakly, resolve wavering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Cluster held his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A portal opened, and Connie jumped out on Lion, landing on his head. Lapis extended her hand and Connie crawled on, being lowered down to the center of his face, between the main two eyes. All the eyes looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked up, pressing herself against his skin. She sighed and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steven… You must’ve been </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> afraid to show us this side of yourself… But we’re not going anywhere. We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna take care of you the same way you take care of us… no matter what.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Y’know what?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She chuckled breathily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have your powers, but…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven’s eyes widened and the chanting in the back of all their heads, having been dimming the more they spoke, finally stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to cry, all sixteen eyes pouring out healing tears into the water, pooling at his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything went white.</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>-----</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven woke up, draped in a blue cloth, laying on the Cluster’s hand. He sniffled, a tear coming to his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connie wiped it away delicately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven sat up slowly, wincing as he looked behind him and saw two golden wings, bent and missing some feathers. His halo was cracked and smaller. He frowned and looked around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was staring at him, tears in their eyes and smiles on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W… what did I…?” He rasped. “...I’m--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Lion licked his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lion…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He felt a rush of relief wash over him, his wings disappearing and broken halo vanishing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lion!” He sobbed, hugging him close and burying his face in his mane. Finally, he let all of his pain out: surrounded by his loved ones, hugging his pet, and feeling so, so, loved.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment if you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>